Detectives And Domesticity
by iloveamypondxx
Summary: (Sequel to 'After The Fall') Sherlock has finally forgiven his wife after over a year of being apart, and now they have managed to get their relationship back on track. But now Sherlock is faced with a new problem. Juggling chores and crime scenes isn't as easy as you'd imagine...
1. 1 Forgiven

**One Year Later - Bristol**

It was late afternoon on a Saturday, and Jemima was having a relaxing day inside. It was drizzling a bit outside and dark grey clouds rolled across the sky like waves. Jemima curled up with a cup of tea to watch telly. She was renting a small flat in Bristol, and had been there since soon after she was kicked out of Baker Street. Her friend James, who she'd known since school, lived nearby and Jemima wanted to stay somewhere where she knew people. For the first few weeks she hadn't even started to look for a new job. The breakup with Sherlock had hit her hard and she didn't have the heart to do things. She just sat in the flat every day, watching endless television, seemingly numb, waiting for the day when the divorce papers would drop through the letterbox. But none came. She had enough savings to survive for a while, but soon James forced her to do something about her situation, and slowly, Jemima began to rebuild herself. She started a new job, working at an office for a magazine company. But now it was her day off, and Jemima wanted to spend it in peaceful solitude, but it wasn't to last. The doorbell rang and she sighed loudly. She made her way to the window and had a look outside, but couldn't see anybody in the ordinary grey street below. As she turned away she caught the flash of a deep blue scarf, but when she looked again it had disappeared as if it had never been there. Jemima shook her head as she made her way to the door, convincing herself that it couldn't have been the same blue scarf that she had last seen just over a year ago. But it was.

Jemima's jaw clenched as she saw her husband standing before her on the doorstep.

"Over a year Sherlock. Over a year ago you kicked me out and you've got the nerve to find our my address and come and see me. You disgust me Sherlock Holmes." She spat at him.

"But..." He began, looking distressed.

"No, wait." She held out a hand to stop him, her face carved into a twisted, angry smile. "I can guess why you're here. It's about divorce papers isn't it? Have you come to hand deliver them to me as some kind of sick joke? Well you can fuck off! Post them through the letterbox like a normal fucking person!" She made to close the door in his face but he tried to stutter out something. She stood with gritted teeth in the doorway, not caring if the neighbours saw.

"I'm not here about a divorce." He said simply before Jemima cut him off again.

"Oh so you've just come to shout at me then. You've had a pointless trip. You kicked me out and I felt bad for months. I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted you. But then I got over myself!" She shouted at him. She watched as he looked up into her face from the pavement, and just for a moment, she saw real hurt in his eyes. She looked away quickly, she hated it when she saw him in pain, even now. But she quickly reminded herself that she didn't care about him anymore; and yet she did. Jemima shook the thought from her mind and went to close the door in his face again, when his quiet voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I forgive you." He almost whispered. She stared back in disbelief, never for one moment thinking that that was what Sherlock had come to her door for.

"I just wanted you to know that." He said, before turning to walk away.

"No, wait. Please." Jemima said. Wondering how this man always managed to make her come running back every time, even after a year.

"What?" He asked, turning back.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright. I know you were only trying to protect me from the truth. Just don't lie to me again." He said.

"I'm sorry." Jemima repeated. "I won't lie. I should have told you about it I should have..."

She stopped mid-sentance, watery eyes overflowing and choking on sobs. Sherlock stepped forward and put a conpmforting hand on Jemima's shoulder rather than hugging her, not sure if he was totally forgiven by her just yet. Then she suddenly threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry too." He said quietly into her ear. "I was too hard in you and I regret it."

"It's fine." She replied, and Sherlock could tell from her voice that she was grinning. "It course it's fine you utterly stupid man."

"Stupid, am I?" Sherlock smiled, pulling back from the hug slightly and raising an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Definitely." She smiled, and pulled him into a kiss for the first time in over a year. Their lips gently locked together, like two lost pieces of a jigsaw puzzle finally reunited.


	2. 2 Back To Baker Street

Jemima took no time moving back into Baker Street. She hadn't realised how much she'd really missed her husband. Everyone was glad to have her back, John told Jemima that he'd refused to speak to Sherlock for over a month and it had almost driven him insane.

According to John, Sherlock had written piece after piece of angry music and Mrs Hudson had begun to worry about him, until one day it had changed to soft, sad, lamenting music and Sherlock had left without a word. A few days later Jemima was back in Baker Street like nothing had happened. As always, Mycroft seemed to have already known that Jemima would end up coming back. He didn't seem surprised at all when she reappeared.

Jemima was unpacking her things in the bedroom when she sensed somebody behind her. Sherlock stood in the doorway, watching her. He walked over to help and began taking things out of the box, their hands gently brushing each other as they worked. Jemima took out the last thing , her small, wooden trinket box and found a crumpled up piece of paper beneath it. Before she could grab it Sherlock had unfolded it and was staring at it with a look in his eyes that Jemima didn't recognise. It was the photo of the both of them when they were teenagers. Before everything went wrong.

"You know, I'm getting an urge to call you Bea." Sherlock smiled slightly.

Jemima reached over and took the photo from his hands. "No. I'm not Bea anymore. I wan't to forget her. The only reason I kept the photo was because of you. I'm ashamed of who I was then so don't talk to me about it." She told him sternly. She turned away from him and put the photo in her box.

"Look at me." Sherlock said. He took one of her hands in his as they knelt on the floor. His other hand cupped her cheek to make sure she was looking. "You were just as beautiful a person then as you are now, there's no need to be ashamed. If you weren't a good person I wouldn't have fallen in love with you twice."

"But I left you." She said quietly.

"I know. I forgave you, remember?" He smiled and she nodded at him to show she understood. He took the photo gently from her hands and left the room with it. He soon returned with some BluTack and stuck it to the wall in their bedroom.

"There's no need to be ashamed of who you are or who you have been. I love you, whatever name you decide to use." He told her gently.

"Thank you. I love you too." She smiled back.

Sherlock looked at the boxes with a frown, then back at his wife.

"Do you think this can wait?" He said.

"Why?" She asked. He replied with a passionate kiss. Jemima sank into his embrace, not realising how much she'd really missed it. She paused for a second and pulled back.

"This can definitely wait." She told him and kissed him back harder. They tumbled over onto the floor, giggling like schoolchildren, wrapped in each other's arms.

 **Hi! Sorry for not updating in ages! I've just gone back to school and I was busy in the holidays. I hope to be writing more often now but I'm a little bit blocked so it might take me a while to get ideas. - F**


	3. 3 Expecting the Unexpected

The sound of hurried padding of feet drifted from the hallway of 221B Baker Street. Jemima ran clumsily into the bathroom, still in her early morning daze. She had been rudely awoken by a bout of bad nausea and as she closed the door behind her, she promptly emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She hoped she hadn't woken anybody up as Mary and John had stayed over the night. The tap spluttered water into the sink and Jemima quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth and padded back out again, being as quiet as possible. Mary leant against the wall outside, arms folded over her simple red pyjama top.

"That's every day this week so far." She said from her nonchalant position, one eyebrow raised. Jemima almost jumped out of her skin.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked, doubled over as if she had been winded, trying to recover from the shock.

"Get dressed." She replied forcefully.

"Nope." Jemima said, turning on her heel and walking away. "I'm going back to bed."

Mary quickly stopped her.

"No way; you're getting dressed and coming with me. There's something we need to buy." Mary said, retreating towards her own bedroom to get dressed.

'What?" Jemima asked.

"A pregnancy test." Replied Mary simply.

"Nope. Nope nope nope." Jemima said, eyes wide. "I'm definitely going back to bed. You've lost your mind."

"I'm a nurse." Mary said with a patronising look on her face.

Jemima's shoulders slumped as she admitted defeat. There was no point arguing, Mary always got her way. Her friend smirked and retreated back to the room she was sharing with John, while Jemima went back to hers and swiftly pulled on the first outfit she found in her drawers and chucked her hair into a ponytail. When she came to the door, Mary was already there.

"I'm only doing this to appease you." Jemima warned. "It'll come up negative."

Mary said nothing and dragged her outside.

It was only when they were taking the short tube train journey home that Jemima began to worry. She carried the test in her handbag, the leather handle digging into her shoulder as the car shuddered along the tracks. Most people say quiet on the tube, giving Jemima an opportunity to think about what would happen if she was pregnant. How would she tell Sherlock? How would he react? Would he kick her out again?

Mary suddenly took her hand, a frown etched on her face. Jemima relaxed as she felt her friend's warm, comforting hand on hers.

"You okay?" Mary asked her. "You look ill."

"No I'm fine." She replied hastily, jumping up to get out of the train as the doors slid open with a metallic clunk.

They scurried through the station, carried along the tunnels by the swarm of early rush hour commuters. Personal space invaded, they were pushed up the escalator by the suited workers, briefcases digging into their backs. After all the shoving they were unceremoniously spat out into the the street. Jemima went slightly ahead, picking her way along the pavement back to Baker Street. Mary ran just behind to keep up with Jemima's demanding pace. They quickly reached the door of 221B and rushed inside. A small post-it note was stuck to Jemima's laptop.

John and I are on a case, back soon with information. -SH

Mary took the test from Jemima's handbag and handed it to her.

"He's not here." She said. "Might as well do it now."

She received the test with shaking hands and rushed into the bathroom to use it. There was the usual wait to confirm the results and Mary waited outside with bated breath. Jemima sat on the edge of the bath, seemingly in limbo. She was drifting, not knowing what to do with herself. She didn't think she was cut out for motherhood, children had always appealed to her but she'd never really considered having any of her own. She wanted the test results, yet she didn't. It was torture.

Finally, it was done; and the test clattered to the floor.

Jemima ran from the bathroom and back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Mary already knew what that meant, she checked the test to prove it and saw the two little pink lines. Running to the slammed door, she could hear Jemima behind it. Muffled sobs drifted through the crack in the door. Mary sat down on the floor outside, feeling helpless.

Jemima leant against the door heavily, unable to see through the torrent of tears pouring down her cheeks. Sherlock would kick her out again for sure. He hated children, he could deal with children. She'd only just got back to him and now she was going to lose him all over again. In her hysteria, she wobbled over to the bed and promptly collapsed onto it, as if she was a puppet who'd had her strings snapped in two. She crumpled and grabbed her pillow, muffling her sobs, not wanting anybody to hear her shame. She should have been more careful. Her breaths came in broken, ragged gasps. She felt like she was drowning under it all; she was lost in a sea of uncertainty. She heard the door slam and recognised her husband's drifting footsteps across the flat. Fear pierced her like a knife and she shot from the bed. Running to the mirror, she hurriedly wiped the tears from her cheeks as she tried to clam herself. Sherlock couldn't know. Not yet. Her face was still red and puffy, her cheeks blotched and her eyes swollen. Jemima plastered on her fake smile, knowing full well that it wouldn't get past Sherlock. She took a shuddering breath and put a shaking hand on the door handle.

"Hi there!" Jemima grinned cheesily as she popped round the corner. John smiled back, but Sherlock didn't return her beaming grin.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stony-faced.

"Nothing! Why would there be?" She replied, sauntering over to him confidently and slinking an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You're keeping something from me I know it. I can see it in your eyes. Something's happened." He said, taking her hand. Jemima pulled it away before he could take her pulse, her heart was racing with fear. Her face was cheery anymore.

"Sherlock, I'm fine." She assured him in a gentle, loving voice, regaining her composure and looking deep into his distrusting eyes. She enveloped him in a hug and he was taken aback by her grip. It was different from usual, he noticed. She was gripping him tightly, too tightly, as of she was desparately trying to hold on. He suddenly realised that she'd used the hug to hide her face and quickly pulled back from her. She stared at him with obvious panic in her eyes.

"You're lying to me." He told her simply. Before she could protest, he continued. "I want to help you. Tell me. Please."

"I can't." Jemima choked out. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she clutched Sherlock's arm desparately. "I can't tell you."

Sherlock steadied her shaking hand with his and looked her in the eye. "Tell me."

She let out a few shuddering breaths and told him, in an almost whisper,

"Sherlock, I'm pregnant."

Her husband's hand dropped away from hers in shock and he turned his back. She broke down again and sunk to the floor, believing the worst. She would be out of Baker Street again by the end of the day. Putting her head in arms as she sat, collapsed on the floor, she sobbed despairingly.

Suddenly, she felt someone crouch down in front of her shivering form. A warm hand gently lifted her head from her arms, and Sherlock kissed her full on the lips. She fell into him, still crying, his arms wrapped around her.

"There's no need to be scared." He whispered. "I love you."

"I thought you would hate me." She sobbed.

"Never." He replied, gripping her tighter.

"So it's good news then." She said quietly.

"The best." Sherlock replied, unable to hold back his grin.


	4. 4 Partying and Tickles

When Sherlock and Jemima were ready, they decided to throw a small party. Well, she did, and he objected.

Mrs Hudson brought some refreshments and joined them. Mycroft, John, Molly, Lestrade, Mr and Mrs Holmes and Mary were all there. They were all surprised that Sherlock genuinely wanted to go through with it, but not much attention was paid to him anyway. Everyone crowded round Jemima and she chatted excitedly with all of them, playing the perfect host. Mrs Holmes was sharing parenting horror stories, which seemed to scare Molly more than Jemima, who just laughed them off. Mrs Hudson couldn't contain her excitement and couldn't stop moving, enthusiastically grabbing drinks for everyone in sight with a permanent cheery smile. Mrs Holmes quietly broke away from the group to where Sherlock was standing back in a corner, looking on. His brother did the same across the room, neither son wanting to join the party.

"I'm so proud of you." She gushed, grabbing her son's arm and beaming at him. She never thought that either of her sons would ever marry, let alone have kids, so she'd never expected the grandchildren she so wanted. Sherlock couldn't help but feel just a little bit proud.

"Thank you mother." He replied with a grin almost as wide as hers.

"You'll need to come and see us as soon as the baby is born." She told him firmly. "No objections. Promise?"

"I promise mother." Sherlock replied, rolling his eyes at her. She planted a kiss on his forehead and he quickly shot a glance at Lestrade, who, unfortunately for Sherlock, had seen everything. Sherlock quickly pushed his mother away and she cheerily went a rejoined the party.

Sherlock saw his brother excuse himself and go into the kitchen to take a call. Anticipating Mycroft quickly leaving to do some important government work, he stationed himself by the door. As Mycroft inevitably made to leave he spotted Sherlock.

"I have to go." He said.

"I know." Sherlock replied.

"Are you sure you really want to go through with this?" Mycroft said in a whisper, looking at Jemima. She was talking animatedly to Molly, something she said made them both burst into fits of giggles.

"Yes brother, I'm sure." Sherlock told him firmly.

"I do have ways of...eliminating the problem." Mycroft said delicately. Sherlock stared him down reproachfully.

"No. I want this. I actually do, want this." Sherlock said to his brother's great surprise. "Also, I've already told mother and she'd be heartbroken if I had to tell her that Jemima had had a miscarriage."

"Ahh." Mycroft smiled patronisingly. "Ever the doting mummy's boy."

"Shut up Mycroft." Sherlock glared at him.

"But imagine it. The noise, the nappies, the sleepless nights. You're not the type." Mycroft said, emphasising each point.

"No brother, certainly not, but I can deal with it." Sherlock assured him.

"You really want this, don't you?" Mycroft said, a look of surprise and softness in his eyes that didn't cross there often.

"Yes, I think I do." Sherlock replied quietly.

"Well, on your own head be it, but at least you understand what you're diving into." Mycroft said, turning to leave. He paused in the doorway and looked back. "Anyway, brother mine, love suits you."

And with that, Mycroft left his brother in the doorway, glowing with pride, a stunned smile plastered on his face.

Later on, a fully exhausted Sherlock and Jemima collapsed onto their bed. She curled up into a ball, as she always did, and he curled up around her protectively. She smiled in her half-asleep state as she felt his hands drift to her stomach.

"What are you thinking?" She mumbled sleepily.

"That it's amazing that it's possible for a baby to be growing inside you right now." He said, a degree of awe in his voice.

"Awh, you've gone all soppy Sherlock." She teased playfully. His gentle hands turned into aggressive tickling weapons and she doubled up with uncontrollable giggles.

"That's what you get for teasing me." He said, unrelenting, as his wife squirmed under his grip.

"Nooo stop! Noooooo!" She whined in between giggles. She slapped Sherlock away with a free hand and he finally showed her mercy. She cuddled back into him, sighing happily as peace returned.

"I can't help but be a bit excited." He admitted. "I'm sure my brother thinks I'm insane for going through with it."

"Just for the record, I'm fucking terrified." Jemima mumbled into the pillow.

"You'll be fine." Sherlock's reassuring voice whispered in her ear. "I know you'll be a brilliant mother. Now get some rest."

"Mmmmnn." She replied sleepily as fatigue started to take over. Sherlock's warm hands returned to her stomach and he smiled to himself as he imagined the tiny life growing just underneath his fingers.


	5. 5 Reassurance

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67cdfbc14385ea1f315aac5dba238a47"Jemima was now two months along in her pregnancy. She hadn't yet developed a bump, but the strains of her situation were all too visible to John. He was worried about her. Over the past few days her mood had suddenly changed, from merely apprehensive to overly cheerful. He took this as a bad sign. Whenever Jemima was too cheerful, she was hiding something else, and even worse, it was something she wasn't going to let on to anybody else. He could tell she was struggling to come to terms with having a baby, but he didn't know how to help her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff5f82fc8f04aba75e7d339120837592"He heard her whining loudly at Sherlock when he entered Baker Street one morning. She was standing at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips and a stubborn expression on her face. Sherlock stood at the bottom of the staircase, arms folded tightly across his chest, staring right back up at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79fe47e29f510eb379edfeb8e1c55762""For god's sake Sherlock!" She exclaimed angrily, stamping her foot like a spoilt child. She was dressed in a warm coat and scarf like Sherlock, but if he got his way she wasn't really going to need it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f919c976175a6fc255c0309c758da07""I can't take you with me, you're pregnant." He stayed simply. "It's dangerous."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a92fb9ffb32bc3f793fcd1c2b7d6644f""Dangerous my arse." She protested. "The murderer's gone Sherlock! That's kinda the point of going to a crime scene!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22c8f03e6b54efb44a4d11d60ecd9487"He ignored her point and glanced over a John. He grabbed his friend's arm and swept out of the door, slamming it behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89ccfaa7e59d4d4845b2adf4848c90df"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07481c1a9c17ed14cab20899429ca5e5"A body lay in the middle of a dank London car park, surrounded by glitter for reasons that were hitherto undiscovered. Sherlock Holmes was crouched in front of it, a concentrated look on his face. John looked up from the body and saw Jemima waltzing into the crime scene./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65946f5edf4286ab038f24e053dcd071""Shit." He muttered to himself as he watched his friend waking up to them with a grin on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="223a9472c0ca8a09f4603e9323709deb""Hi!" She called out cheerfully, waving at them both. Sherlock quickly pulled her aside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3892362b4c7e5f481161b5228c7fd60f""What the hell are you doing here?" He asked her through gritted teeth. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a syllable, Sherlock spoke again. "Never mind. I don't care about your excuses, just go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77412855260bc10b2ff152867b776119"He turned his back on her coldly and let her walk away. John intercepted her before she could leave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="530aa47b5c9212cc0360124a6f5e8aa6""Are you okay?" He asked her quietly. "You're acting up, is something wrong?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fbfb3965586a6b2cc6fff56fa9090a6""I promise you. I'm fine." She said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f093660a34c85eb86226b971100abf2""I don't believe you." He said simply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6108e038b6c78238ff9540acef7b55fb""Why not?" She asked, still smiling as if to show just how fine she was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="959ed93d5de4c0f25cd7c517aeed3c61""You've bitten your nails again." He observed. She quickly snatched them out of his sight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d76bac0ad5bfe94a4f95d394477567c""It means nothing. No need to worry. Just a bad habit." She assured him. John frowned at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55e0c5f62372f35c643e620f39a82cd0""Jemima, last time you bit your nails like that we were being shot at in Afghanistan!" He snapped. "For once stop being so stoic and just admit that you're scared! We want to help you for god's sake!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cee8df7690ae15191bfea7c849623be1""Fine! I'm scared. I admit it." She said, her mask of happiness gone to reveal only fear. "I just wanted to go back to normal so I can just stop worrying. Being shut up in the house all day gives me nothing to do but think about what's going to happen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09cf0a90e2eb5d2e19620c7f94b78337""It's natural to be scared, but you're brave. Remember?" He took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes with a comforting smile. "I admit, it will be difficult at times , but you'll get past it and be an amazing parent. I know it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25ccfeed55c191b117874346e779f8ad""Thanks John." She smiled warmly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fe7fd8787a79d2573913d37d9cbd48b""No problem. I'll text you all the details and you can make a start at Baker Street." He smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7055bc1b49154cfb74b40db905f43c3""I'll have it solved by the time Sherlock gets home." She promised, ducking under the line of police tape./p 


	6. 6 Hello Baby

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b442075dab12275d327c0685bb8e02d3"Jemima was running for her life, gunshots rang out all around her and people were shouting commands as they tried to navigate the path. The hard, sandy ground raced beneath her pounding feet. She could feel her heart slamming into her ribcage as she picked up the pace. Suddenly, the ground ripped apart underneath her and exploded. She was flung backwards in a hail of smoke and dust as onlookers screamed. As she hit the floor the image disintegrated and she sat up, crying and grappling for air in her own bedroom in 221B. Through her tears, she saw a blurry image of her husband, sleeping peacefully next to her. She sighed, defeated, as she realised she wasn't going to go back to sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de7dac72266aa3d016720af34201f3ec"She padded out of the bedroom with bare feet to the nursery they begun to decorate with the permission of Mrs Hudson. She looked around it in the dark, her eyes straining to get accustomed to the dim light. It was a work in progress, a flatpack cot sat in its box at the side of the room, waiting to be built. On one half of the room, new paint snaked up the walls, on the other, old wallpaper hung limply. She flicked on the light switch and she smiled at the room her child would one day sleep in. Her eyes fell on a packet of glow in the dark stars for the ceiling and on a whim she decided to stick them up. She very quietly got a chair to balance on, being careful not to wake her husband, and balanced on it to stick them to the ceiling. Her small bump showed as she stretched up to attach them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d8476cf23ce2edab76e98b1f690e215"Sherlock drifted from a peaceful sleep as he heard noises coming from another room. He realised that his wife wasn't beside him in the bed and he assumed that she'd had a nightmare. It had been happening more and more since she became pregnant. He wandered through the flat to find her and heard a small noise coming from the nursery. He pushed open the door to find his pregnant wife balancing precariously from a chair in the middle of the room. She jumped out of her skin at the sight of him and almost fell. He marched over and pulled her down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17c0882d229453c8c2e59e9199e8cc6e""What the fuck are you doing?" He asked in an angry whisper, conscious that Mrs Hudson was still sleeping downstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c7ca434093c249a1c03a59786875f11""Decorating." She replied with a shrug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a16db0bcd67cf49e0f95e4479632a784""At half one in the morning? On a chair?" He said, arms folded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c23b0ea93ab67454042a410221d98b63""Yep. Got a problem?" She said, making to get back on the chair. Sherlock abruptly pulled her back again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70fb71e344a1c874ce7a3bfde31033b8""Yes, I do. You could seriously injure yourself and the baby." He said, concerned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3f121052c379215af78cc30b66aaa58""I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep." She admitted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75249648885c7b81a9a675d3627b7178""Another nightmare?" He asked, stroking her arm comfortingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="952a8a5c78e947c249e3a19eb2621995""Yeah." She replied, hanging her head slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ebb7cb46b1f18906e586b29aa8cff45"Sherlock took her in his arms and she breathed in his comforting scent as his warmth surrounded her. She rested her head lightly on his chest and heart his strong heartbeat pounding in her ears. He planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead and she sighed gently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05c873441687639845bd4675e55ed21d""Let's go back to bed." He whispered. He led her back to the bedroom and made sure she was comfortable. He curled himself around her protectively and she felt safe enough to start drifting off back to sleep. As she lay there half asleep she was suddenly jolted awake again. At first she didn't realise why, but then she felt it, a small fluttering sensation in her stomach. She held her breath, waiting for it to happen again, almost believing that she'd imagined it but a few seconds later the baby moved again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aedd06812dce63bb2ed66128f465fcff""Hello." She whispered nervously, one hand on her stomach over the place where she'd felt it. In answer, a small flutter. She smiled, truly comprehending for the first time that there really was a baby growing inside her. Sherlock stirred behind her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0785ca8b6131bb7325b75083476eb241""Did you have another nightmare?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f3afebf3aedde55c35620bfda1e6062""No." She said "Here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3619fbb8338e54c14ce4d00ecd9bd71e"She guided his hand towards her stomach and rested it gently over the place where their baby was. At first he looked slightly confused as he tried to understand, in his sleepy state, what she was doing. His brows crinkled into a frown as he concentrated and then suddenly his eyes lit up with wonder. He grinned like a school boy and Jemima smiled with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bb6e2334f2944bfcf6697290a3c2c24""You feel it?" She asked. He nodded in reply, not looking away from her stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47347d8f12896eea05af76191e28f90c""That's your baby in there." She whispered, putting her hand over his. His grin just stretched wider in reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38700098b10500753b98dddd790b1dbb"Jemima shuffled around a bit and Sherlock curled around her again. He began to drift off to sleep again, feeling the movements of his child , who was very much awake and he utterly refused to let go./p 


	7. 7 Case of the Faulty Instruction Manual

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74e80af4cc3920a7145b1b749496bade"John was slightly apprehensive as he dragged a large cardboard box into the flat. He looked down at the flatpack cot and sighed, wondering why he'd ever agreed to it in the first place. He shoved the box into the half-completed nursery where Sherlock stood waiting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f1d40816875615838f8e3b768335342""Brilliant!" Sherlock said, springing on the box and ripping it open. The instructions lay helpfully at the top of the box, waiting to be read. Sherlock took no time in chucking the manual over his shoulder. John sighed loudly as he did, knowing it was going to be a very long day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="309063d62b42d88ff16721db5a3c8692"Jemima woke up from a nap on the sofa. Gentle beams of sunlight shone through the gap in the curtains, hurting her eyes. She heard a muffled noise from the nursery before a shout from her husband./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d662cf26959f3469b541cf546ce9f2eb""For God's sake John!" Sherlock shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adbd2568bc865a85b237d90240eb3444""I'm doing it right Sherlock! It's your fault that it looks like that! Don't you ever read the instructions?" John shouted back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="151bee7ccb69ca6358fa5117d5f4b26a""The instructions are wrong John! Can't you see that? I trust my own judgement more than a piece of paper!" He spat out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76e1deaec79ac02c24539da43b4477c6"There was some loud shuffling from inside as Jemima listened intently at the door. Then a loud click ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0273fd3d4057c5e818006f25cae536ab""Ah-ha!" John shouted jubilantly. "I told you the instructions were right!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c2beccaf6fb9c228152d3addc99dc53"Jemima could almost hear Sherlock's sulking from outside. She opened the door and walked in, casually leaning against the doorframe with one hand on her bump. Both men looked up at her as she entered, pieces of unassembled cot lay scattered around the room like shrapnel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f344e13bf9dc96130d887abba33fd896""You boys having fun?" She said sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="119364578f72ece57a57208b5c6a0c44""This is awful." Sherlock stated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc10b521fd791f4195497451d4bf852d""Only because you won't follow the bloody instructions!" John exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d9ee1ef691119d413b5d585a97e00da""Fine. We'll do it your way." He replied sulkily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f79f2e9ead832d908b67f3a36e7dc9c""Thank you." John said, his frustration subsiding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60ba5581dc1c11cc6fbcda8d1307d024""I'll leave you to it then." Jemima said with a laugh before leaving to make them some coffee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29fd15ddcc89998a3c93281c641016eb"Less than two minutes after her departure, Jemima heard the shouting begin again and she giggled to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jemima!" Came a shout from inside the unfinished nursery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe31605207cb1620d6e12b4490aab679""Coming!" She shouted back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5129b7c68e80a5857be54d52a240fcc"She walked into the nursery to find the simple cot fully assembled in front of her. Sherlock looked at her with an anxious smile, waiting for her reaction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dfce8c047318c016355d9f9e52975f5""It's brilliant!" She smiled, giving if a quick inspection. "You boys have done great job!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc3f76270733a8f5fed9a89a645a76e7""It wasn't so difficult after all, was it?" Sherlock smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfea91a50673721602a87e0342e24d9c""I think you and I will remember this experience very differently." John replied grumpily. "Remind me to never do this with you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ever/em again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be71a38009fdda5680f02dc44694bcdb""I'll add it to the list. Cooking, tennis, Cluedo and now, building flatpack furniture." Sherlock noted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4826ad3b51d861259bb7ff32f9451b3""It's em style="box-sizing: border-box;"definitely/em on the list." John confirmed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a64ef04e1c58181a3906d127380c525""Sounds like it was a good bonding experience." Jemima interjected. John shot her a disgruntled look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a0437e30150101ed18101943f39933e"Sherlock walked over to her and hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her bump and resting his chin comfortably on her shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79f6c335bae5cd774c74295004beaba3""Do you think the baby will like it?" Jemima asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d45cff2c4de89928c5f6c1196cba338""She'll love it." He replied softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29d961ace7f622f796f3bb6762f2793d""She?" Jemima questioned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8ff2c09e03b1fcd4766cb0abdd031de""Ah. That may have been one deduction too many." Sherlock looked sheepish and released himself from around her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36644d053b733f87dd494c52157eebd9""How could you possibly know that?" She asked him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fb81fbd7cbaaea73e6bafde5c130417""Well actually it's obvious when you think about it." Sherlock said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1de5cdd44e41187cdb15c897abe34b35""So, we're going to have a daughter." Jemima said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbdf5c589dfbde449820817a5e5a98e0""Yes. Well, 98% sure." Sherlock told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e33fccb77f95715d2f473abfcea25bb""Good enough for me!" Jemima replied cheerfully, clearly excited about having a baby girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16a26fe6abc7af6e1438b041c290cbea""Hm. It is good isn't it." Sherlock said, cracking a smile and pulling her to his side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af9a7ca4cd99f094ae97bc9a16f24fcc""Better come up with some names then." John interjected./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2136323282c8b2bda2185b79522b7905""I'm on the case." Sherlock grinned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b375bdadb4b9b15c9770f53b15f5b197"He turned to look at the cot, then at his wife and her baby bump and couldn't help feeling excited about what was to come. A new chapter of his life was beginning, one he never thought was ever going to happen, and he couldn't wait./p 


	8. 8 Into Battle

Jemima and Sherlock were walking though the vast supermarket. Jemima carried a basket in one hand and Sherlock's hand in the other. They ignored shelf after shelf of various food products, their garish branding jumping out at them as they passed. The baby section loomed. An unassuming, small corner of the shop packed full to the brim with baby clothes, nappies, bottles and all sorts of gadgets promising to make a new parent's life easier.

Jemima swallowed hard as they got to the first shelf of newborn baby-grows. Seeing it there in front of her just made it seem all the more real. She was still terrified at the prospect of being a mother and found it difficult looking at all the new mums parading around her, almost glowing with pride. They all made it look so easy, she thought. She reached out and felt the tiny cotton foot of the outfit gingerly, as if it were going to explode. The harsh fluorescent bulbs above her seemed to beat down on her, burning through her, shining a spotlight on all her faults, showing the other mums that she wasn't good enough.

Jemima snapped back to reality as she felt her husband's gentle fingers slide up her wrist. They pressed down carefully over her veins and she saw concern flicker in Sherlock's face as he felt her racing pulse. He said nothing but gave her hand a comforting squeeze. She managed to get herself together enough to choose some outfits.

"What about this?" She asked with a smirk, holding up a tiny t-shirt with the words 'world's #1 dad' emblazoned on the front in a garish font. Sherlock's frown of disapproval was enough to send her into giggles.

"I think this one is more sensible." He replied, showing her a onesie with a small bumblebee embroidered on the front.

Jemima was looking at some of the other clothes and absent-mindedly stroking her bump when a new mum pushing a tiny baby in a pram walked past and gave her a warm smile. Jemima knew that she meant well and smiled back, but the thoughts about not being a good enough mother started to flood back to her again, plunging her into a whirlpool of self-doubt. She dropped the onesie that she'd been holding and started to feel dizzy. Sherlock immediately came behind her. He scooped the onesie from off the floor and put it back on the rack before coming to her side. She tensed up as he touched her.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, staring into her eyes with concern.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. It's probably dehydration, I'll get a bottle of water in a minute." She said quickly, trying to sound calm. Sherlock didn't reply, but just slid his fingers up her wrist again. Jemma's frantic heartbeat betrayed her.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock repeated, more firmly this time. He took both her hands in his and waited for her reply.

"I'm still scared." She admitted shamefully, hanging her head.

"Hey." Sherlock said, gently tilting her head up to meet his gaze. She fixed her eyes on his. "You shouldn't be scared. I promise you, Mrs Holmes, you will be a brilliant mother."

"How am I supposed to know what to do? I never had a mother to set an example for me." She said.

"You'll know, and if you don't we can figure it out together. It's just as new for me as it is for you, and we'll work as a team to make this work. Whatever it takes." He told her comfortingly.

"You promise it'll be fine?" She asked.

"I promise." He replied before pulling her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, protecting her from the world and the prying eyes of the pretentious mothers around them.

She quickly calmed down and they went to pay. She stroked her bump proudly when the cashier congratulated them and Sherlock wrapped an arm around her waist. She felt a whole lot better by the time they sat down in the taxi with the new baby clothes.


	9. 9 Apricots and Cookie Dough Ice Cream

"Sherlock!" Jemima shouted cheerfully through 221B.

"What is it? I'm busy!" Sherlock shouted back from the kitchen.

"Baby needs cookie dough ice cream and apricots!" Jemima replied.

"At the same time?" Sherlock asked, wrinkling his nose at the idea.

"Yup!"

"Ask Mrs Hudson! I'm working!" He said grumpily. He went back to his microscope, analysing some evidence from a crime scene.

"Already did!" She shouted to him from her comfy spot on the sofa. "I shouted and she didn't answer!"

Sherlock sighed deeply and reluctantly dragged himself away from his microscope. "Fine."

-  
Sherlock was soon back with Jemima's favourite cookie dough ice cream and some fresh apricots. His wife was lying down on the sofa, resting with her feet up and her eyes closed.

"I got them" He said, dumping them onto the coffee table and going back to his microscope.

"Thanks, but I can't reach them." She said, feebly waving her hand in the direction of the food.

"You have legs." He replied, eyes on his work.

"Sherlock!" She whined pitifully.

Sherlock sighed again and walked over to her. She looked up at him with big puppy eyes and a child's sulky pout.

"Can you feed me the ice cream?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Surely you can do that yourself."

"I'm tired." She whined again. "I didn't sleep last night."

Sherlock have her a sideways look. "Did you have another nightmare?"

She nodded and he sighed again. Without saying anything else he went to the kitchen and grabbed a spoon before coming back and pulling up a seat next to the sofa. He prised open the lid of the ice cream and carefully fed her a mouthful.

"Yummy." She smiled at him adoringly. "Thank you."

"You know, you should wake me when you have nightmares like that. I can help you." He said, getting another spoonful.

"I'd feel bad for waking you, there's not much point in trying, I'll just have another one after I go back to sleep." She admitted.

"I don't care, just wake me. You promise?" He said, refusing to give her the spoonful until she agreed.

"I promise." She replied.

"Good." He smiled, giving her an apricot.

"These are really good." She said with a mouthful.

Sherlock didn't reply, he was zoned out, starring into nothing. Jemima watched Sherlock as he looked right at her bulging stomach with a contemplative expression on his face. She reached out a hand and wrapped it around his, which was limply hanging by his side. She stroked his palm gently with her thumb and smiled lovingly at him.

"Penny for your thoughts." She said softly.

"What do you think she'll be like?" He said, still gazing at her stomach.

"I'm really not sure, there's so many possibilities of how she could turn out and we could never say for sure." She said. "We just have to take things as they come."

"Mmm." He replied, still not totally focused.

"Also, are you properly sure that it's going to be a girl?" Jemima asked.

"Really sure." He said.

"How do you know?" She interrogated.

"Spoilers." He said smugly.

Jemima just sighed and dropped the subject. She lay back and closed her eyes for a moment, keeping hold of Sherlock's hand. She felt Sherlock move next to her and attempt to lie on the sofa with her.

"You can't get on here!" She said, swatting him away as he grinned. "I'm too fat, I'll crush you!"

"Watch me." He replied.

By some miracle, he managed to squeeze himself onto the sofa and he lay in her arms, their bodies entwined. He lay so he was facing her and reached a hand up to stroke any stray hairs from her face. His other hand was placed gently on her bump, waiting for a sign from his child.

"Over here." Jemima whispered, guiding his hand to the place where their baby was moving. Sherlock's eyes lit up with happiness and wonder as they always did when he felt the gentle fluttering.

He relaxed into her embrace and closed his eyes, contented and exhausted. He had forgotten how much sleep he'd missed over the past few days. He liked to be there when Jemima slept, so if she woke up after one of her inevitable nightmares, she be right there in his arms.

"Sherlock! Inspector Lestrade is on the phone..." Mrs Hudson said, bustling into the room and trailing off as she saw the couple fast asleep on the old sofa. She smiled warmly at them and creeped back out quietly.

"I'll tell him you're busy." She whispered.


End file.
